A Rule-Free Wish
Wanda used a clipboard for the list of presents presented to Timmy. Meanwhile, Kiva's awful dream is starting to back. Luckily, her promise to Terra, plus his own totem, has kept her heart into the light. Kiva: Boy, that's a lot of presents. Iago: I know! Just look at these!! Ratchet: A mirror, some easter eggs, a pair of...joke glasses.. Reia: Even this magic bag to fit everything inside. Kiva: Sweet. Wanda: Hang on, Timmy. There's one more present. - Jorgan presented one last present to Timmy and the others, which turns out to be a muffin. Timmy: Wow! A..muffin? Reia: I don't think this is an ordinary muffin.. Kiva: It's a Fairy-Versary Muffin. It can grant you a rule-free wish. Timmy: A rule-free wish!? Love? Money? Anything!? Ratchet: Huh... I can see why you are excited, Timmy. Alister: But with a power this big, we should protect it from enemy hands. Especially Xaldin and the Cylons. Timmy: Who's Xaldin and the Cylons? Ratchet: Xaldin's the guy in black. Kiva: One of the members from Organization XIII. Ratchet: And Cylons are dangerous machines. Timmy: Noted. Alister: Well, anyway-- Timmy: Guys, I think one of you should take a piece, just in case it works. Reia: Are you serious? Kiva: I'll take a piece. - Timmy then takes a tiny piece of the muffin and hands it over to Kiva. Jasmine: I hope it works.. Terra: Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart. Kiva: Okay, here goes. - Kiva takes a bite and, upon her reaction, tasted awful. Afterwards, a light glows around her. Reia: Okay, looks like she can grant one wish now. Terra: Before you say anything, think about what is you are going to say. - Kiva nodded, closed her eyes for a full minute and open them. Her decision has been made. Kiva: Okay, I wish for a chocolate milkshake. - Upon the muffin's power, the milkshake appeared near Timmy's lamp. Ratchet: Whoa.. Genis: That muffin DOES work.. Kiva: Alright! - Kiva takes the chocolate milkshake and drinks it. Iago looks outside and finds an ice cream truck with a telescope peeking out. Iago: Hey, is it just me or are we being watched by a weird-looking ice cream truck? Alister: Shoot.. I almost forgot! That was.. Ratchet: Denzel Crocker? Kiva: As usual.. - Kiva closed the window and the blinds. Sasha: What is he doing, spying on us? Kiva: He's still trying to prove fairies are real. Ratchet: You got to kidding me! After what happened back at ACME HQ, he should've learn by now.. Kiva: Well, he didn't listen. Ratchet: That's just great.. Sasha: Kiva, do you think you should take one more bite out of that muffin? In case of emergency, I mean? Terra: I'm not sure she can handle the flavor of that thing again.. I'll take a piece in her place. - Terra does the same reaction for taste and the same aura glows around him. Terra: And don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be careful of what I'll say. Kiva: Make sure it's something Crocker didn't expect. Terra: Got it. Who knows? It'll be a surprise for you.. Kiva: I know.. - Timmy then wishes, from his godparents, that his parents will tell the truth about him before he leaves. Zack: I hate to admit it, but that muffin is extremely dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. Kiva: I'll say. Raine: Genis and I will enter the school and keep an eye on him. The rest of you, get to the starship and find out more about the muffin's power. I'm certain that it has a lot more to hide than the taste. Kiva: Right.. - The group headed back to the starship. Angela then working on an untested magic field, Ratchet and Sasha are trying to find any info about the magic muffin and Terra tested out the new good luck charm he has and ran back to his room for more charms. Everyone was busy, so Kiva decided who she can talk to first. Kiva: Any luck with the magic muffin, Ratchet? Ratchet: Not yet, but I think we're close.. Sasha: There! We got it.. - The halo-screen shows the muffin and its current power it holds. Sasha: According to this, the Fairy-Versary Muffin combines the artistry of both pastry and magic design. As a result though the taste is badly received, it grants a magical ability to grant any wish that 'Da Rules' could not follow.. Hmm.. Sounds like we're in serious trouble this time... Kiva: That is unlucky.. Ratchet: Especially if it falls into Crocker's hands. Sasha: We'll keep an eye on Genis and see how he and Raine are doing. In the meantime, go see if Angela needs a hand. Kiva: Okay.. - Kiva moved around the bridge and confronts Angela, who's working on the shield system. Kiva: Need a hand, Angela? Angela: Yeah. Hand me that 7/5 wrench from that tool box, will ya? - Kiva finds a wrench and hands it over to Angela. At the same time, Kiva has a question about Terra - her boyfriend. Kiva: How's Terra doing with the good luck charms? Angela: Last time I heard, he learned how to make them, since Aqua showed him a while back. I also heard that he made one out of seashells. Kiva: That's pretty. Angela: Yeah, these type of shells are-- Terra: Thalassa. Sailors used them to ensure a safe journey. Kiva: Amazing.. - Terra then gave Kiva a good luck charm, the one made of seashells, and the two kissed again. However, she then asked if he already spent his only wish. Kiva: Did you spent your only wish, my love? Terra: Of course not. After recruiting Genis and Raine, the captain took me to Destiny Islands and I pick them up by the shore. Kiva: Oh, that's good. Terra: I..hope that will help you in your adventures. Kiva: It will. - Meanwhile, Genis and Raine has entered Timmy's school and keeps an ear open. In the cafeteria, everyone celebrating because it's muffin day. Muffins are scattered all over the place, including Timmy's. Both he and Crocker tried to find it, but a monkey, Chester's pet for show and tell, gets to it first. Genis: That can't be good.. Raine: We have to go, now!! - Raine and Genis teleport back to the starship just in time to witness a new transformation on Earth. Category:Scenes